Gohan's Resolve
Plot As the time for the first round to begin becomes shorter - Gogenks has brought Team Goku to a large area with a large bell hanging from the ceiling. Gogenks tells him that they have to ring the bell if they want to complete his training. Goku and Bardock power up to Super Saiyan while Gohan and Piccolo power up to Mage Transformation and Red-Eyed State respectively as before the four begin battling with Gogenks. Broly attempts to ring it while he is distracted but Gogenks fires a finger blast at him knocking him to the ground before kicking Goku in the gut and sending him flying into the ground. Goku responds by transforming into Perfected Super Saiyan Blue and proceeds to continue his attack. Gohan watched as Goku fought against the warrior as he cursed his own strength before proceeding to power-up to the Supernatural State and attempts to assist Goku, however, he is kicked in the gut and sent flying into the ground. Gohan remembers the words of Android 16 as he curses his own shortcomings and shows regret for not training in the peaceful times. As he does he powers up further applying the principles of Potential Unleashed to his Supernatural State allowing him to surpass his limits as breaks into a flurry of kicks and punches as he attacks Gogenks. However, he is knocked back after Gogenks blocks a punch followed by a punch to the gut. Flashes of the time Gohan fought Frieza, Cell, and Super Buu begin to appear before he as remembers that at one point he was considered stronger than his Dad as he continues to try to get passed Gogenks. Broly attempts to get to bell, but Bardock tells him to wait as he wants to see what kind of develop Gohan is undergoing. Gogenks feels Gohan's attacks getting sharper and more precise despite them not landing on him. As he continues to fight Gohan's shirt begins to tear as he resolves to continue to get stronger and resolves that he'll continue to rely on his Earthling side as manages dodges Gogenks's punch before uppercutting him to jaw as Goku begins to sense a change in Gohan - Whis also senses the change alongside Beerus and a few other Gods of Destruction. Goku powers back to his base form as he watches Gohan take his resolves head-on and slowly become sharper and precise in his attacks. However, Gogenks uses Shimmering Attack collecting Gohan and sending him hurtling into the ground as the energy sphere explodes. Goku attempts to enter Ultra Instinct only to be thwarted as Gogenks kick each member of Team Goku in the gut; knocking them out. As he prepares to declare their failure - a large flash of energy raises from the dust created by Gogenks's Shimmering Attack followed by a large dome of energy causing a large crater. At the centre of the crater stands Gohan appears different - his hair is relaxed but his eyes now have white pupils, his hair is rigid with single bang hanging down his face, and his clothes have slight tears in it. The other sense more power growing in Gohan and believe that this new form is just the beginning of an even more powerful evolution. Gohan walks forward as become enveloped in a skin-tight aura as prepares to continue the fight. Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Piccolo *Bardock *Broly *Gogenks (Time Rift version) Locations *Team Goku's Room Transformations *Super Saiyan *Perfected Super Saiyan Blue *Mage Transformation *Supernatural State *Super Potential Unleashed *Red-Eyed Namekian Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Perfected Super Saiyan Blue), Bardock (Base/Super Saiyan), Broly, Gohan (Base/Mage Transformation), & Piccolo (Base/Red-Eyed form) vs. Gogenks *Gohan (Mage Transformation/Supernatural State) & Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Gogenks